One of the time consuming jobs which is faced by gardeners when cutting lawn is cutting the edges and cutting adjacent walls and other places where the grass grows in very close proximity to a wall. This grass is difficult to deal with because a lawn mower quite often does not reach closely enough to a wall to sever the grass, and previously proposed edge cutters have been unsuitable. The main reason is the tendency of the grass to lie contiguous with the wall, tree or other obstruction, and particularly if a fence is a corrugated iron fence, much of the grass lies within the valleys of the corrugations.